User talk:Deepthroat
Welcome! Another person from Memory Alpha I see! -- Tough Little Ship 20:10, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Formatting I really like your extensive edits, that's really cool! But could you please not copy text straight from wikipedia (I noticed that Erika and Sabrina Krievins seemed to have been taken from there). Also, please put the episode citation (i.e. (TXF: "Deep Throat")) at the end of the information taken from the episode and not after the first sentence/paragraph unless the next sentence/paragraph uses info from another episode. Hope this makes sense. --Mulder 23:09, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Screen captures I used to use Intervideo (but the DS9 images came out very grainy) but I now use either Fraps or Powercinema. -- Tough Little Ship 23:04, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :I also use Fraps and highly recommend it. --Mulder 00:43, 19 April 2006 (UTC) Syndicate members Sounds like a good idea, as a list of links on the Syndicate page. The list would link to the relevant people articles, such as Millennium Group does. --Mulder 11:45, 25 April 2006 (UTC) "Real world" images Is the image you added of the Wow signal from The X-Files or the "real world"? --Mulder 14:03, 29 April 2006 (UTC) I discovered it's from wikipedia, as is much of the article you supposedly "wrote". Please do not add images not seen on The X-Files, The Lone Gunmen or Millennium unless on a background article, such the Chris Carter image on the Chris Carter page, and, again, please do not copy information from wikipedia, even if slight alterations are included. It's much better when information from the series is used. --Mulder 14:12, 29 April 2006 (UTC) What episode is :Image:Pentagon1.jpg from? --Mulder 14:20, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks for your input, it now seems like your text is more based on The X-Files than it was before. Keep up the good work! :) --Mulder 13:25, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Since you were the first to respond to the vandalism "attack", I'm considering making you an administrator. Would you be okay with that? --Mulder 09:38, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Re:Aliens & Hybrids I don't understand what you mean by, "The Grey/Reticulans are aliens bounty hunters are aliens too. Can we use that as an umbrella term?" What term are you suggesting could be used to describe what? --Mulder 05:44, 21 May 2006 (UTC) I understand now, after rereading your first question quoted. The absence of a full stop confused me. The word "alien" is fine to use to describe all the various aliens, but be specific where it is appropriate - e.g., use "alien bounty hunter" if you are referring only to a bounty hunter and not the others, use "Grey alien" if you are referring to a Reticulan or Grey, etc. --Mulder 05:48, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Did you understand my answer? --Mulder 18:51, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Formatting Please don't add a full stop after an episode citation, like: Happy birthday (TXF: "Millennium").''' Instead, put it before the citation, such as: Happy birthday.''' (TXF: "Millennium") Also, please use the same method of citations in images as are used on other pages, for example, Fox Mulder (TXF: "Millennium"), and not something like, "Fox Mulder as seen in "Millennium". --Mulder 05:54, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Unfinished "Flask" Summary Do you plan to ever complete the summary for "The Erlenmeyer Flask"? --Mulder 18:53, 24 May 2006 (UTC) That's fine. No need to apologise as I was only curious! :) --Mulder 19:23, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Episodes pages etc Is there a consensus on the lay out of episode pages here? I am planning on making a few navigational templates making it easier to jump to episode pages and was seeing if moving the information on the sidebar at the top of episode pages to a new first section would ruffle anyone feathers. If so i could make that into a template and manipulate its placemnet on the page. Im also going to majorly update the Millennium and Lone Gunmen pages aswell as the DVD Pages. Thanks Anthil'za 12:32, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Valkyrie Movie Wikia I am the Admin of Valkyrie Movie Wikia. We are currently working on 147 articles and more. Can you help out? The best time to help out is during school days, any time is fine. To see the website please visit us @ http://valkyriemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Movie_Wiki, invite more friends to join. Thank you for your consideration. --Andrew Schlieffen 16:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC)